Hellhound On My Trail
by SupernaturalWhovian29
Summary: Time is running out for Lizzie as Sam makes a finally attempt to save her life before her deal comes due and she is dragged to Hell by Crowley's hellhounds. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter One

Hellhound On My Trail

A Supernatural Fanfiction.

Chapter One

Lizzie was running frantically through a heavily wooded forest in broad daylight. She could hear the horrible growling sound of the hellhounds come closer and closer to her as she continued to run as fast as her legs could carry her.

Suddenly she stopped, confronted with a hellhound that had cut in front of her. She stood there for a few beats, fear pulsating through every vein in her body, staring at the hellhound in front of her.

Lizzie suddenly turned on her heel, and began to run back in the direction she had originally came from, with the hellhound following close behind.

Lizzie tripped on a fallen tree branch as the hellhound pounced on her, blood spattering on her face as the hellhound attacks, while Lizzie screamed in pain…..

"Lizzie?"

Lizzie woke up breathing rapidly as though she had just run a marathon. She apparently had fallen asleep while reading a book, which still lied open on the table she was sitting at. The book was open to a page about hellhounds, and they are not the prettiest things ever – Faces made of human bodies.

Sam had been gazing apprehensively at his fiancée, who appeared to have just walked into the hotel room after putting a six-pack of beer in the fridge.

"Hey, Sam," said Lizzie sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. "Are you okay?" asked Sam worriedly as he sat down next to her. "Yeah," said Lizzie. "I'm fine – nightmare."

Sam nodded at the open book in front of Lizzie. "Dig up anything good?" Lizzie closed the book with a snap and shook her head. "Nope," she said. "nothing."

She gazed at her watch and sighed unhappily. "I've got uh, just thirty hours to go," she said as she was fighting the impulse to burst into tears of fear.

Sam smiled as he reached across the table, took Lizzie's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "My mom and my twelve sisters have no idea that I made this deal," Lizzie whispered. "What am I gonna say to them? How am I gonna tell them?"

"If we manage to save you, you won't need to," said Sam, squeezing Lizzie's hand harder. Lizzie smiled. "I hope you can save me," she said. "Because to be honest Sam. I'm so scared! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna go to Hell…!" "I know you don't…of course you don't," said Sam. "I will do whatever I can to save you, and I won't give up."

"You're forgetting something," said Lizzie. "Oh?" asked Sam, raising his eyebrows. "If I try to get out of this deal in any way…."

"I know," said Sam, rolling his eyes. "Crowley keeps your soul and I die." He had been told about these alleged 'rules' when Lizzie first made her deal a year ago.

"But, I don't care what I have to do, I am going to do everything I can to save you, and I don't care about the rules!" Sam continued. "You're not gonna go to Hell, Lizzie," he said, taking Lizzie's face in his hand. "I'm not gonna let you,"

Lizzie smiled. "Thanks," she said.


	2. Chapter Two

Hellhound on my Trail

**Chapter Two**

Lizzie sat alone in the run down motel room later that same day. Sam and Dean had gone out to get something to eat for dinner, as she stared at the threadbare carpet while sitting moodily on Sam's bed.

She had less than thirty hours before her deal came due, and she was continuing to feel increasingly frightened.

She sighed as she closed her eyes. "Castiel?" she said. "I um, I really need to talk to you, so if you've got a moment….''

There was a soft fluttering of wings, as Lizzie looked behind her to see her friend, Castiel, standing near the window. "Hello, Lizzie," he said in his gravelly voice. "Hi," said Lizzie. "I heard your call," said Castiel. "Is something wrong?  
"Not really," said Lizzie untruthfully. Castiel narrowed his gaze at her. Lizzie sighed again. "I've got less than thirty hours before my deal comes due, and to be honest, Cas, I'm scared."

"I don't blame you,'' said Castiel, smiling. "Sam has done all he could to keep me from going to Hell, but so far, none of his attempts have worked."

Castiel was looking bewilderedly at Lizzie. "I thought Crowley said that if you tried to get out of your deal, Sam would die, and he would keep your soul,"

Lizzie smiled. "You heard right," she said. "But he loves me enough to at least try and save me regardless of the rules,"

"I see," said Castiel. "What did you want to talk to me about?" "I just realized how precious life is that's all," said Lizzie as she gave another heavy sigh. "You know? Before I made this deal, I – I was confident that I would live a long life, Sam and I would marry, start a family, grow old together, but now…." Tears had come to Lizzie's eyes as she hastily wiped them away. "Now, I have to accept that we won't have any of those things, because of a stupid decision I made!"

"Oh, I wouldn't call what you did stupid, Lizzie," said Castiel, smiling at her. "Oh?" asked Lizzie. "What would you call me giving up my own soul for Sam?" "A great and noble sacrifice," said Castiel.

Lizzie shrugged, not looking altogether certain that what Castiel was saying was true. "I gave up my own life," she said. "Just so Sam could have his soul back, when both you and Crowley said that it would be too dangerous to put it back into his body….."

"He seems to be handling it well," said Castiel. "Oh, here, before you go…" Lizzie reached into the pocket of her jacket and took out a bracelet that was made of craft floss in different shades of blue. Across the top were little lettered beads spelling out CASTIEL.

"I made this for you," said Lizzie. "It's a friendship bracelet, and it has your name on it, see?" Castiel took the bracelet and gazed at it, he looked flattered at the prospect that Lizzie had made it for him.

"Thank you," he said. Lizzie smiled. "Think of it as a final good-bye," she said. Castiel looked at Lizzie, he had a strange expression on his face. "Oh, Lizzie," he said, his bright blue eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't," said Lizzie as she handed him a Kleenex. "Everyone has done all they could to help me, it's too late to do anything more, just – thank you so much, Cas!"

"For what?" asked Castiel. "I just feel – so grateful that I got to know you for as long as I did," "You still have around thirty hours, why are you telling me this right now?" asked Castiel. "Because this might be the last time I get to talk to you," said Lizzie.

Castiel nodded, showing that he understood. "Thank you for the bracelet, Lizzie," he said. There was a soft fluttering of wings, and Castiel disappeared.


	3. Chapter Three

Hellhound On My Trail

**Chapter Three**

"Hey, Lizzie," said Sam as he and Dean walked into the motel room carrying a bag with a fast food insignia on it, along with a carboard drink holder with three cups in it.

"Hey," said Lizzie who was sitting at the table, gazing at a book entitled, Anatomy of the Titanic.

"You okay?" asked Dean as he put the drink holder and paper bag on the table. "Mm," said Lizzie moodily, not looking up from her book. "Hey," said Sam as he took Lizzie's hand as she finally gazed up from her book.

"It's gonna be okay," said Sam. "Like I said before, you're not gonna go to Hell, Lizzie. I won't let you. I don't care what it's going to take, I'm gonna save you!"

"It's too late," Lizzie sighed. "How many hallucinations have you had?" asked Dean. This comment snapped Lizzie out of her moody state. "How – how did you know - ?" she asked

"I've been to Hell too, Lizzie,'' said Dean. "And having hallucinations is what happens when you've got hellhounds on your ass,"

Lizzie was now looking slightly impressed. "You're more than just a pretty face eh, Dean?" she asked, with a slight smile. "Oh, I'm a pretty face, all right!" said Dean as he, Sam and Lizzie laughed, and her mood improved slightly.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Later on that evening, Dean asked Lizzie and Sam if they wanted to go out for a drink. "Sure," said Lizzie as she grabbed her jacket and purse and followed them out of the motel room.

Lizzie clambered into the backseat of the Impala but didn't get out her iPod, something she normally would do.

Dean got into the drivers' seat and turned on the ignition as the Impala's engine roared to life. As soon as they left the motel parking lot, Dean began to mess with the radio dials, searching for some music. "Hey, Dean, Sam?" asked Lizzie, so quietly they could barely hear her. "Yeah, Lizzie?" asked Dean. "If – If this doesn't go the way we want to, I just want to let you guys to know…."

"_Don't!_" Sam wailed. "Don't what?" asked Lizzie. "Don't bust out that good-bye speech on us, Liz," said Dean. "If this really is your last night on Earth, I don't want it to be emotional,"

Lizzie nodded. "Fair enough," she said.

Dean twisted one of the radio dials and the song, _If I Die Young_ by Lauren Alaina began playing.

Just as Dean was about to change the radio station, Lizzie shouted, "Don't change that!" Sam rolled his eyes. "Are you _trying_ to make this emotional for us, Lizzie?" he asked. Lizzie shrugged. "It's a harsh reality, Sam," she said.

Sam sighed. He knew deep down that it was likely that he could not save Lizzie however, he wanted to do whatever it took to save his fiancée even if it meant bargaining with Crowley to spare Lizzie's life.

Lizzie sat in the back of the Impala and listened to the lyrics of the song that was playing.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors _

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Aint even gray but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time._

_If I die young, bury me in satin. _

_Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn _

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

_I've never known the loving of a man, but it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by _

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts?_

_Oh, no!_

_I sell 'em for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more_

_After I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singin' _

_Funny when you're dead, how people start listenin'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn _

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The ballad of a dove_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears and keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em _

_Oh, the sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

_So, put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

The song ended and Lizzie heard a sniffling sound. A moment later, she realized it was Sam. She felt heartbroken, and guilty. She never wanted any of this for her fiancée. Lizzie reached across to the front passenger seat and rubbed his shoulder lovingly.

She took it as a good sign when he didn't shake it off.

Suddenly there was the sound of a wailing siren as Lizzie looked up. "We getting pulled over?" she asked as Dean looked in his rearview mirror. "Ehh, got a busted tail light – Not like we're in a hurry or nothin',"

Dean pulled over to the shoulder as the cop car pulled up behind him and a police officer got out, and walked up to the driver's seat.

Unbeknownst to either Sam or Dean, Lizzie caught a glimpse of the officer's face, and knew something was up, as she took her knife out of her purse and quietly got out of the Impala and snuck up behind the officer.

He was looking at the paperwork for Dean's car, when suddenly he groaned and fell on his face – Lizzie stabbed him in the back.  
Breathing heavily, Lizzie brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes, and Sam and Dean looked at her in shock. "How did you know?" asked Dean.

"I saw its face – It's real face under that one! Whew!" breathed Lizzie as she brushed the back of her hand across her sweaty forehead.

"So what now?" asked Sam as they got back into the Impala. "You're seeing demons?"  
"I guess," said Lizzie shrugging. "I mean, I've seen a lot of crazy things. But nothing like this,"

"Actually" said Dean. "It's not that crazy!" Lizzie stared at him. "How is that not crazy, Dean?" she asked. "You're piercing the veil, Liz. You're glimpsing the B side!" Lizzie looked confused. "I – I don't…" she said. "You're almost Hell's bitch,'' said Dean. "So you can see Hell's other bitches," Lizzie had an expression on her face that clearly said, "That's an interesting way of putting it,"

"Hey, guys!" said a female voice as Lizzie turned and saw a girl with curly brown hair in gothic steampunk attire. "Hey, Meg," said Lizzie, waving casually. "Not so cheerful tonight Liz," Meg commented. Lizzie sighed. "Her deal comes due tonight, Meg," said Sam, while struggling not to cry. "Ah," she said, looking truly sorry for Lizzie. "I'm sorry, Lizzie,"

Lizzie smiled as she reached into her pocked and pulled out a friendship bracelet in shades of purple with three lettered beads spelling out the name MEG.

"Here," said Lizzie, handing her the bracelet. "It's for you – I made it myself.

Meg was looking shocked, yet flattered. It seemed obvious that no one would be kind enough to give her a small gift of friendship – it showed just how big of a heart Lizzie had.

"T-thank you," said Meg, taking the bracelet, and tying it around her wrist. "I love it."

Lizzie smiled as she looked at her watch. It was ten o' clock. She had only two hours to go before Crowley's Hellhounds would come for her.

Lizzie got back into the car with Sam, Dean and Meg as they drove until they saw an abandoned house up ahead. "Deserted?" Lizzie asked as she gazed at it through the window. "Yep," said Meg, as she, Lizzie, Dean and Sam got out and went inside to wait.


	4. Chapter Four

Hellhound on my Trail

**Chapter Four**

****Warning!** Be prepared to have a box of Kleenex near you if you are prone to crying easily!**

The inside of the house didn't look too shabby for being abandoned; leaves were strewn all over the floor and the paint was slowly peeling from the walls, other than that, it was a fairly decent hiding spot.

Once they were inside, Sam pulled Meg aside. "What do I have to do?" he asked desperately. "To do what?" asked Meg, looking slightly confused. "To save Lizzie!" said Sam. "Anything at all!"

"Sam!" said Lizzie. "Just hang on, Lizzie!" said Sam. "What do I have to do, Meg?"

"Sam!" said Lizzie. "No, Lizzie! I'm not gonna let you go to Hell!"

"_Yes you are_!" Lizzie said as Sam stared at her. "Yes you are,'' Lizzie repeated. Sam stared at Lizzie, breathing. "I'm so sorry, Sam," said Lizzie, who had tears in her eyes. "I never wanted this for you, or for Dean. I'm sorry that this had to happen. It was all my fault and I wish I could take it back."

Sam stared at her for a moment. Then –

"Lizzie, I can't….I can't…not without you…" he said, tears building in his own eyes as he hastily wiped them away. "You're gonna have to," said Lizzie. She reached inside her purse and pulled out what looked like a small guitar case and opened it. "There is one thing I want you to have though…."

It was Lizzie's violin – her most treasured possession.

"Aw, Liz," said Sam as tears rolled down his face. "Not your violin! You love this thing!"

"I want you to," said Lizzie. "What use is it to me if I'm dead?"

Sam was quiet for a moment. "What do you want me to do with it?" he asked a moment later.

Lizzie smiled. "I want you to learn how to play it – do it for me. Promise me, Sam!"

Sam tried to smile back, but couldn't. "I – I promise," he said while sniffling loudly as Lizzie turned to Dean, who was also crying. "Dean…"

"Lizzie," said Dean, holding Lizzie's hands in his. "I'm – I'm really gonna miss you,'' he said, as he wiped his own tears away. "I'm gonna miss you too, Dean," said Lizzie as she kissed him on the cheek. "Take care of Sam for me," she said. "Oh, you know I will, Lizzie!" said Dean. "I mean it," said Lizzie. "Protect him with your life!" "I promise," said Dean. "Cross my heart." Lizzie nodded. "Listen Lizzie," said Dean, his tone serious now. "I've been to Hell, I've seen what it's like, and trust me when I say, you're not gonna like it down there," he said. It sounded like an ominous warning. But Lizzie smiled in what appeared to be an attempt at bravery. "I think I can handle it," she said, although she didn't sound thoroughly convincing.

Then Lizzie heard a soft chiming sound, it was coming from the pocket watch that she wore around her neck on a chain. It was midnight. Lizzie sighed heavily as Meg spoke up. "I'm sorry Lizzie," she said, and she truly looked it too. "I wouldn't wish this upon even my worst enemy."

Lizzie smiled at her hand held out her hand to Meg, feeling that hugging her would be to awkward, as she took it and shook Lizzie's hand.

There was an eerie howling sound a moment later. There was no idea in Lizzie's mind as to what that howling sound was.

"Hellhound," she whispered, looking frightened. "Where?" asked Sam, looking just as equally scared.

"There," said Lizzie pointing toward the right corner of the room. Only one thought was in Lizzie's mind: Run.

She took Sam's hand and ran into the ajoining room in the house and closed the door, and spread goofer dust across the windows and under the door, hoping to keep the hellhounds at bay.

But, just when Lizzie thought that they might have bought her some extra survival time, the door opened, and who could appear through the door, but Crowley.

Instead of feeling frightened, like she had been feeling for hours, Lizzie felt agitated.

"Crowley," she said, irritably. Crowley smiled "Hello, Lizzie," he said smoothly.

"What are you doing here?" Lizzie spat. "Consider me your – ah – personal escort," Crowley said smoothly, which amped Lizzie's fear up by ten times, however, she did not show it.

Lizzie shrugged. "A deal's a deal," she sighed. "I just need a few more minutes to say goodbye to Sam –just a few minutes, please?" Crowley seemed uncertain, but nodded.

Lizzie nodded, looking extremely grateful, as she turned back to Sam, with tears in her eyes.

Lizzie leaned forward and kissed Sam on the lips. Over and over and over until the sound of Crowley clearing his throat.

"Can we get a move on, here, please?" he asked. He nodded at his invisible hellhound on his right side, who appeared to bee drooling hungrily; a small puddle of saliva pooling on the leaf-strewn floor. Lizzie nodded. "Sure,'' she said. "But first…."

She reached into her pocket and took out her transformation locket, her wand, and her dagger, and walked forward and placed them at Crowley's feet; a clear sign to him that Lizzie was not going to try and defend herself.

Crowley smirked as Lizzie set those objects down on the floor and stepped back; looking braced for what was coming.

She wanted it to happen now, before she lost all control, before she betrayed fear.

The smirk didn't fade from Crowley's face as he turned to his hellhound. "_Sic 'em, boy_!" he commanded, as Crowley's hellhound ran forward and lunged at Lizzie as she screamed and fell back onto the floor on her back as the hellhound began to rip at her limbs; blood gushing from every pore.

The hellhound had already slashed up both Lizzie's legs, opening the half inch surgical scars above her kneecaps, as blood poured from them. and began to slash up her chest as she turned over on her stomach

Sam was sobbing uncontrollably as he watched his beloved fiancée get ripped apart by Crowley's hellhound, begging for him to call it off, but he didn't as Lizzie continued to scream in pain, as the hellhound begins to slash up Lizzie's back and shoulder as she flipped over, still screaming in pain as more blood poured from her body, and the hellhound attacked her chest and her face. Her glasses snapped in two at the nosebridge and hung lopsidedly on Lizzie's face.

Blood continued to pour from Lizzie's body as she takes her last breaths. She wasn't screaming anymore, but she still wasn't dead.

It seemed like forever when Crowley finally called his hellhound off and left Lizzie still bleeding on the floor.

Once he had gone Sam rushed over to Lizzie's body. "Lizzie!" he cried and he knelt down and held her mutilated body in his arms.

Remarkably, Lizzie was still alive, but barely hanging on. Sobbing uncontrollably, Sam took Lizzie's bloody, torn up hand in his. "Lizzie, I'm sorry!" he sobbed as he gazed into Lizzie's eyes. A strange substance was pouring from her eyes, ears and mouth, and it wasn't blood. It was neither liquid nor gas, but Sam knew immediately what it was as Lizzie gulped and tried to speak. "Take it…..Take it," she rasped as Sam drew his wand an conjured a flask and filled it with the strange silvery substance. "Take it to the Pensive….At Hogwarts," Lizzie whispered.

Sam's hazel eyes looked into Lizzie's golden ones as he sobbed harder than ever. "Oh, Lizzie," he sobbed. "I love you,"

"Sam….." Lizzie whispered. But just as she had finished saying his name, something in her eyes seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed and empty. The hand that had been holding Sam's slackened their grip, and Lizzie moved no more.


	5. Chapter Five

Hellhound on My Trail

**Epilogue**

Sam remained kneeling at Lizzie's side, simply staring at her, tears still pouring down his face. Dean and even Meg were crying too! Sam got up, clutching the flask in his hand, as a fluttering of wings could be heard and Castiel appeared. "Sam, I – Oh, no!" Castiel had caught sight of Lizzie's body as he walked over to her and knelt down only to close her eyes, which had been open when she died.

Afterward, he got up, and walked over to Sam, who was crying into Dean's shoulder as he hugged his younger brother. "Sam, I am so sorry," said Castiel, and he truly did look it, tears had begun to build in his pale blue eyes as he wiped them away on the sleeve of his trenchcoat.

Sam, who was sobbing to hard to speak merely nodded. Then took a pocket knife out of his jacket pocket and walked over to Lizzie.

"Sammy?" asked Dean uncertainly. "What are you doing?" Sam didn't respond as he took a small lock of Lizzie's hair that was not stained with blood, and cut it off with the blade of his knife. He then took a hairtie from Lizzie's wrist and bound the strands of hair together before putting it in his pocket. He also took Lizzie's transformation locket, her dagger, her wand, her protective medallions and her engagement ring, and put them in her purse which he also took with him as they left the run-down house.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSP N**

Next thing Lizzie knew she was being suspended in mid-air by what she came to realize were meat hooks on chains. She was being held up by her wrists, ankels and shoulers by the hooks and she was surrounded by smoldering flames, as she cried out, "somebody help me! Please!" She could hear other panicked, screams mingled with hers, but she didn't care. She wanted out of wherever she was. "Help!" she cried. "Please! Sam!" she cried.

A cackle of evil laughter answered her as she came face to face with the most horrible looking creature she had ever seen. It had red, mottled skin, black eyes, black jagged fingernails, wings like a dragon and it was carrying a whip with nine separate 'tails'.

"You can scream all you want Lizzie, but no one is going to come and help you," the demon sneered, showing rotting yellow, pointed teeth and a forked tongue.  
"Who – Who are you?" Lizzie asked, her voice shaking with fear. "Don't be scared," the demon hissed at her, brushing the 'tails' of the whip it was carrying up against Lizzie's cheek. "I was put in charge of – shall we say – getting to know you better, since you're new around here.

"Who are you?" Lizzie repeated. "What's your name?" the demon smiled at Lizzie, which looked more like an evil smirk. "My name is Appollyon,'' he said, showing his forked tongue which made Lizzie's skin crawl unpleasantly.

"Now…." said Appollyon, stroking the whip in his hand. "What's say you and I have a little chat?"


	6. Epilogue

Hellhound on my Trail

**Epilogue/Alternate Ending**

Sam sat in the front passenger seat of the Impala, rummaging through Lizzie's purse which he had taken with them when they had left the abandoned house, after putting Lizzie's body in the trunk of the car, which they planned on burying later. "Whatcha looking for there, Sammy?" asked Dean as he drove. Sam didn't answer. Then he gasped and clapped a hand to his forehead. "What?" asked Dean.

Again, Sam ignored him as he reached into his jeans pocked and drew his wand and pointed it into the depths of Lizzie's purse. "_Accio Floo Powder_!" he said. A glass jar zoomed out of the purse as Sam caught it in his hand looking triumphant.

"What the hell?" asked Dean, gazing at the jar Sam had in his hands through the rearview mirror. "Floo Powder,'' said Sam, still grinning. "What the hell is Floo Powder?" asked Dean. "It's a magical powder that allows you to travel without Apparating – It's complicated!" he said noticing Dean's perplexed look. "The point is, we need to get somewhere where there's a fireplace!"

"Bobby's is the closest!" said Dean as Sam's face brightened. "Great!' said Sam as Dean continued to drive down the interstate.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean and Sam burst through the doors of Bobby Singer's house and ran into his library without so much as a 'hello' to their friend. "Sorry Bobby! Sam's kinda on a mission right now. "You stay here, fill Bobby in on what just happened – I can't bear to tell him myself," Sam said quietly as tears leaked out of his hazel eyes once more.

Dean nodded as Sam opened the jar of Floo powder took a fistful in his hand and sprinkled it into the grate of the fireplace and stepped into it. "Hogwarts!" he shouted in a loud, clear voice, still clutching the flask tightly in his hand. There was a rush of emerald green flames and Sam had vanished. "Do you two idjits wanna tell me what's going on?" asked Bobby irritably. "It's just me, Bobby. Sam's just left,'' said Dean.

Bobby looked confused. "But I saw both of you come through the front door! So how the hell - ?" "Beats me,'' said Dean shrugging.

Then Bobby noticed one person was missing. "Where's Lizzie?" he asked. Dean brushed a few tears away from his emerald green eyes and sighed. "She's gone, Bobby," he said as his voice cracked with emotion.

"Whatdaya mean 'gone', boy?" asked Bobby, looking even more confused now. Dean stared at Bobby with tears in his eyes, as he seemed to realize the horrible truth. "Oh, no!" he gasped. "Her deal came due at midnight, and – Crowley's Hellhound got her," said Dean as tears spilled down his face as he hugged Bobby. "I'm sorry, Dean," he said. Dean nodded as he cleared his throat.

"I was uh – hoping you'd help me bury her," said Dean. "Why don't we just salt 'n burn her?" asked Bobby shrugging. But Dean shook his head. "Sam wouldn't want that," he said. Bobby nodded as he followed Dean outside to grab shovels.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam fell out of the fireplace in the Headmaster's office, which was now occupied by Lizzie's old Head of House, Minerva McGonagall. She was gazing at some papers when Sam fell out of the fireplace as she looked up. "Ah, Sam! Good to see you again!" she said pleasantly. "You too, Professor," said Sam, standing up and brushing ash off his clothes. "Ah, do you mind if I use the Pensive for a moment?" "Not at all!" said McGonagall, as she flicked her wand at a nearby cupboard as it opened and a stone basin carved with runes levitated out of the cupboard and suspended itself in front of Sam.

Sam uncorked the flask and was just about to pour its contents into the Pensive, when McGonagall spoke again. "Sam?" "Yes, Professor?" asked Sam, looking up at her.

"Why isn't Lizzie with you?" she asked. "I would imagine that she would have liked to come here with you,"

Sam felt his eyes sting as they began to well up with tears again. But he hastily wiped them away. "She's gone, Professor," he replied, his voice breaking.

McGonagall gazed at him through her square framed spectacles. "Gone?" she repeated. "What do you mean 'gone'?"

Sam then went on to explain about the deal Lizzie had made with Crowley and how her purpose for making that deal was so he could have his soul back. In a nutshell, Lizzie basically sacrificed herself for him.

When Sam finished speaking McGonagall was smiling at him. "You meant a great deal to her," she said. Sam could not find a reply to this and merely nodded, as he turned back to the Pensive, and overturned the flask in his hand as its contents were poured inside, as he dived headfirst into the depths of the basin.

He landed on the seat of what appeared to be a train compartment. There was a girl sitting in the seat opposite him, she held her face in her hands as she gazed out the window. "Sorry!" Sam said hastily as he made to leave the compartment. The girl did not respond, nor did she raise her head.

Then Sam realized; she could not hear him. So if she could not hear him, she must not be able to see him either. The girl had dark red hair all the way down to her waist that was pulled halfway up and held in placed with a large black hairbow, and she wore glasses, making her look intelligent.

Then all of a sudden, Sam and the girl were startled by a soft knocking on the compartment door. A boy with jet black hair, and emerald green eyes was standing at the door. He was thin and he wore round glasses. "Excuse me," he said shyly. "Do you mind?" he said nodding at the seat across from the girl. "Everywhere else is full. The girl smiled. "Go right ahead!" she said. There was something oddly familiar about that voice…

The boy smiled and sat down across from the girl. She was gazing shyly into her lap with her hands folded. "My name is Elizabeth," by the way," she said. "Elizabeth Blaszczak – But my friends call me 'Lizzie.'"

Sam gasped at hearing this. He was gazing at a then eleven year old Lizzie! She didn't look much different than her twenty-one year old self. Still very pretty, and kind-hearted.

The boy sitting opposite her smiled. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter," he said. Lizzie smiled. "It's nice to meet you," said Lizzie as she reached across the seat to shake his hand….

The scene dissolved as Sam found himself in a huge room packed with students. There were four long tables, two on each side of the room, and a large group of eleven year olds lined up at an altar where a stool and patched witches hat stood. Towards the back wall was another long table, where several adults were sitting.

Professor McGonagall was reading names off of a long scroll, and when a name was called out, a student walked up to the stool and sat down as the hat was placed on their head as it 'sorted' them into different Houses.

Sam caught sight of Lizzie who was looking scared and nibbling anxiously at her fingernails.

"Elizabeth Blaszczak!" McGonagall called out. Lizzie, who was chalk white in the face, walked nervously up to the alter and sat down on the stool as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

Barely thirty seconds passed before the brim of the hat opened and it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Applause could be heard from the Gryffindor table as Lizzie took off the hat, handed it back to McGonagall, grinning and ran over to take her place at the Gryffindor Table.

"Harry Potter!" McGonagall called as the boy Lizzie had sat with on the Hogwarts Express walked forward, looking just as nervous as she had been. He walked up to the altar, and sat down on the stool as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

"Hmm," the Hat said. "Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh, yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?"

Harry was white-knuckling the edges of the stool and Sam could tell what he was thinking. He gazed over at Lizzie who had her fingers crossed under the table.

"Not Slytherin eh?" asked the Sorting Hat in Harry's ear. "Are you sure? You could be great you know. It's all here, in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about that! No? Well, if you're sure. Better be….GRYFFINDOR!"

Sam looked over at Lizzie who had breathed a huge sigh of relief as Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table to join her…..

And the scene changed….

Lizzie was standing in the Charms corridor with someone who appeared to be at least twenty, although she didn't look like a teacher. She had her hair tied up in ponytails and there were two identical buns atop each ponytail, and she was wearing a sailor uniform not unlike the one Lizzie wore when she was transformed as Sailor Vampiress.

"You must promise me, Lizzie," the girl was saying. "That if you are to accept this responsibility of being the leader of the Sailor Warriors in my place, you are not to tell anyone who you really are, nor are you to transform in front of people – not even your friends!"

"I promise, Sailor Moon," said Lizzie gazing at her shoes as she was handed a small circular brooch.

Sailor Moon? But a moment later, Sam understood. This was the day that Sailor Moon had come to her, asking her to be her replacement. She had been in her third year when it happened…..

The scene dissolved once more….

Lizzie was standing on a grassy field, and there were bleachers set up with people, and there was a gigantic hedge maze behind her. Harry was lying on the ground sobbing, with Professor Dumbledore knelt down in front of him, consoling him.

Lizzie was dressed as Sailor Vampiress and was hanging her head. In grief or shame, Sam did not know as he walked closer to Harry to get a closer look. He appeared to be clutching the body of a fellow students, and this student was dead.

"He's back! He's back!" Harry was sobbing. "Voldemort's back! Cedric! He asked me to bring his body back! I couldn't leave him! Not there! Sailor Vampiress saved me!"

"Sailor Vampiress?" asked Dumbledore as he looked up at Lizzie as she hung her head.

Dumbledore walked up to her as she gazed into his eyes. "I'm sorry Professor," she whispered. "I know I shouldn't have…" "You did very well," Dumbledore whispered. "Sailor Moon would be proud of you," Lizzie smiled. "Thanks Professor," she said…

The scene dissolved again.

Sam appeared to be in a dark room with lots of shelves, each holding dozens upon dozens of glass spheres. He then felt someone rush past him as he caught a glimpse of Lizzie who appeared to be running from something. Her friends, Harry, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ron, Weasley, his younger sister Ginny, and Luna Lovegood were behind her.

He also noticed a glass sphere, similar to the ones on the shelves clutched in Harry's hand.

Lizzie was panting as she ducked behind a shelf, and pulled out her transformation locket that had, since she had first gotten the job as Leader of the Sailor Warriors, evolved into a new more powerful one.

"Vampire Crystal Power!" Lizzie shouted as she held her locket above her head, as she transformed into Sailor Vampiress.

Sam then notice Harry rush past Lizzie as she transformed as he skidded to a halt after doing a double-take and walking back to where Lizzie was, still transforming.

Sam noticed the stunned, surprised look on Harry's face, but there was something else in his eyes too. Anger maybe…?

The scene dissolved again and Sam found himself in the middle of a park. It was mid afternoon, and Lizzie and Harry were the only ones there, Lizzie was sitting on a swing, digging the heels of her shoes into the gravel as she slowed down.

"Don't know what you mean, Harry," she was saying.

"You know damn well what I mean!" Harry spat, and Sam winced at the severity of his voice as he listened. "Why didn't you tell me you were Sailor Vampiress?" Lizzie flushed a brilliant shade of red that clashed horribly with her hair. "I couldn't," she said, hanging her head, and staring at her shoes. "Couldn't, or wouldn't?" asked Harry. "No, I couldn't!" Lizzie said, staring up at him, her voice a bit stronger now.

"Here's my question: Why didn't you return any of my phone calls? I called you, I texted you! I sent letters to you! I was trying to talk to you and you ignored me, why?"

Harry scowled as he looked up at her. "I told you before, Liz," he said. "Sirius was the only family I had left and now he's dead! Surly you would understand that I need some time to cope, or even grieve?" Lizzie sighed. "I know," she said. "No you don't!" Harry snapped. "Have you ever lost anyone important to you?" "Well no," said Lizzie, blushing again. "But…"

"Then don't you _ever_ presume to know how I feel!" Harry growled. "You have no idea! None at all!"

Sam thought this was highly unfair the way Harry was treating Lizzie as he continued to listen to the conversation.

"I only thought," Lizzie said softly, while winding a lock of her dark red hair around her index finger. "That if we are going to be a couple, we need to talk to each other about situations like that! Make each other feel better, you know? I was only trying to help, Harry!" she said, and Sam noticed her voice had begun to crack and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Yeah, well…" said Harry as he stopped speaking for a moment. He had a pained expression on his face as though he was about to say something that he didn't want to say, even though it was for the best. He sighed. "This isn't going to work out,'' he said.

Lizzie blinked, she didn't seem to have heard him right. "Sorry?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Lizzie," said Harry. "I can't be with you anymore. We're done,"

Lizzie blinked again, not wanting to believe it. "But Harry…" she begged, tears struggling against her eyes. Harry groaned in exasperation. "I don't see how I could have made it plainer! We're over!" he said as he began to walk away from her.

With tears pouring down her face, Lizzie got up from her swing and began to run after him. "Harry wait, please!" Lizzie cried as she continued to run after him. Harry didn't turn around until Lizzie called his name again. "Harry! Please wait!" she begged and this time a sob escaped her as he turned around to stare at his sobbing ex.

For a moment they just stared at each other, not speaking, the Harry took a step back. "Good-bye Lizzie," he said as he walked away, leaving Lizzie sobbing on the grass

The scene dissolved again…

Lizzie was sitting in a small apartment that she rented during the summer holidays, a box of tissues clutched in her hands as she continued to cry. Used tissues were scattered all over the couch and sitting room.

Sam gazed at Lizzie with a look of utmost pity as he watched her blow her nose noisily into another tissue before lazily tossing it aside and taking another from the box. She obviously thought that her relationship with harry was goting to go somewhere. But now -

Lizzie let out another tragic sob as she buried her face into the tissue she had been holding.

Sam looked over at a bookshelf where there were numerous photographs of Lizzie and Harry together, all of which were moving.

One photo in particular showed Harry and Lizzie in what appeared to be a fairground with tents in the background and people flying on brooms. He had no idea where this picture was taken, though he couldn't take his eyes off Lizzie who was smiling happily out of the photo with her arm wrapped around Harry's shoulder. His hair was longer and a little touseled in this photo, his lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead was clearly visible.

Then Lizzie jumped as there was a buzzing coming from the phone near the kitchen. Lizzie got up, from the sofa hiccupping slightly as she went to answer it. "Yeah," she said as she put the receiver to her ear. "Um, Lizzie?" Sam could recognize Harry's voice over the other line. "Yeah?" asked Lizzie, trying hard not to cry again. "Can I come up? I really need to talk to you," said Harry.

Lizzie was silent for a moment. "Sure," she said, come on up," and she pressed a button beside the phone that unlocked the door to the complex she was staying in.

Barely five minutes passed before there was a knock at Lizzie's door and she got up from the sofa again to answer it. Harry walked into the apartment unsmiling as Lizzie shut the door behind her. "Cup of tea?" Lizzie offered. "Sure," said Harry, as he picked up a used tissue between his fingers, and cringed at it. Lizzie noticed this. "Ooh! Sorry!" she said, smiling apologetically as she began gathering up the used tissues and throwing them into a wastepaper bin near the kitchen before putting the kettle on the stove to boil.

As Lizzie put tea bags into two tea cups, and poured hot water onto them, she didn't speak. Harry didn't try to say anything until Lizzie sat down and offered him milk and sugar for his tea.

"So, why are you here, Harry?" Lizzie asked, while adding sugar to her own tea, and stirring it with her spoon.

"I've had time to think and to be honest, Liz, I feel horrible about the argument we had at the park last week.

"Mm," said Lizzie taking a sip of her tea as Harry spoke. "And?" she asked, as she set her cup back down on her saucer.

"I think it would be better if we just stay friends," said Harry in a 'there-I-said-it' kind of way.

Lizzie said nothing as she set her teacup on the coffee table and folded her hands in her lap.

She knew that he was right. Despite her hopes that her relationship with Harry would actually go somewhere, she knew that it was for the best, for both of them.

Lizzie smiled slightly as she took another sip at her tea. "I'm sorry,'' she said. "I shouldn't have tried to bug you about letting out your feeling to me,"

Harry shook his head. "No, Liz," he said. "I shouldn't have told you that I had a right to know who you really were. Obviously you had your reasons for not telling me, and I should have respected that,"

Lizzie smiled. "That's nice of you to say that," she said. "Thanks,"

"So," said Harry. "Are we still friends?" he asked. Lizzie's grin expanded. "Yeah," she said as she and Harry hugged…

The scene dissolved….

Lizzie was walking through an abandoned warehouse with a rosary and bible clutched in her hands. There was also a dagger stuffed underneath her pants leg.

She was dressed in office-like attired and carried a laptop case on her shoulder.

Sam turned his head as he could hear yelling up ahead, two male voices – one he recognized as his own!

Lizzie ran in the direction where the yelling was coming from, and ran smack into Sam and Dean (though she didn't know it at the time), and a very ferocious-looking vampire, who suddenly grabbed Sam by the throat and began to choke him.

Being half-vampire, the only thing that Lizzie thought to do was to bite the vamp on the arm so he would release his grip. That did the trick, as the vampire slackened his grip on Sam's throat, and Dean decapitated it as the vampire's body fell to the floor and the head rolled away across the floor.

Panting slightly, and brushing hair out of her face, Lizzie straightened up and smoothed out the wrinkles on her white collared blouse.

Sam felt color rise in his face as he remembered: This was the day he and Lizzie met!

Dean gazed over at Lizzie and a smile grew on his face as he began flirting with her. Sam noticed that Lizzie looked uncomfortable, as she waved him away, before setting her eyes on Sam.

"Who are you?" Sam asked as Lizzie looked at him. "I'm the girl that just saved your ass!" she said, while still panting. Sam smiled "Thanks!" he said. "No problem!" said Lizzie still panting as she helped Sam to his feet, who had fallen to the floor when the vampire slackened his grip on his throat.

"I'm Dean!" said Dean, running over to Lizzie and extending his hand in a friendly gesture. "Hi," said Lizzie, shaking his hand, although still looking uncomfortable.

"Dean, could you give us a moment, please?" asked Sam, gazing at Lizzie interestedly.

"Uh, sure, Sammy!" said Dean, dropping his smooth-talking persona.

"I'll just uh, go burn this vamp's body…."

Dean walked over to the decapitated vampire, and took its decapitated head under his arm and dragged the body out the door.

As soon as Dean had left Sam turned back to Lizzie. "You'll have to excuse my older brother, he uh…."

"Hits on anything that moves?" asked Lizzie while flashing a breathtaking smile as she and Sam laughed. "Yeah, pretty much," said Sam. Then he held out his hand. "Sam Winchester," he said, smiling. Lizzie took it, beaming. "I'm Elizabeth, but just call me Lizzie – everyone does." Lizzie said as she continued to smile. "You're good," she said with a slight seductive smirk. "You're better!" said Sam as Lizzie smiled.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam fell back onto the floor of Professor McGonagall's office. It was dusk by now, the sun hung low in the pale blue and pink sky. "See anything interesting?" asked McGonagall, as Sam looked up. Professor McGonagall was still sitting at her desk, except she was now wearing a tartan dressing gown.

"Oh, yes, Professor!" said Sam panting as he got up. "Listen, Do you have any Floo Powder?" McGonagall nodded. "That urn on the mantelpiece," she said. Sam looked up at the mantelpiece and saw an old bronze urn sitting there. "Thanks," said Sam, taking the urn, opening it up, and sprinkling it into the fireplace grate before stepping into it.

"Bobby Singer Auto Salvage Yard!" Sam shouted in a clear voice. There was a rush of emerald green flames, and Sam had vanished.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam fell out of the fireplace in Bobby's library covered in ash and soot. Coughing, he stood up, just as Dean and Bobby walked into the room. "Sam!" said Bobby. "Where ya been, boy?"

"Hogwarts," Sam coughed, as he brushed ash off of his clothes. "Hog – what for?'' asked Dean. "By the way, what was that stuff in the flask Lizzie gave you?"

"Her final memory," said Sam, as tears returned to his hazel eyes.

"So, she give you her final thoughts to look at?" asked Dean. "What was she thinking about?"

"Her life," said Sam. "Her life before she became a hunter. Her life at Hogwarts, her relationship with Harry, and certain events in her life that changed her, or impacted her. One of them, was the day she and I met," Sam smiled reminiscently as he spoke.

Bobby disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared with a bottle of expensive whisky and three glasses.

After pouring a generous amount into each of the three glasses, he handed one each to Dean and Sam before raising his own. "To Lizzie," he said. "Lizzie," Sam and Dean echoed as they clinked their glasses together and drank.

After a moment, Sam told Dean and Bobby about what he had seen in the Pensive.

"And she never told you about any of this when she was alive?" asked Dean. Sam shrugged. "No, no! She told me some of it! She told me about the breakup she and Harry had when they were fifteen – Hell, she told all of us about it when Harry came across the pond to help me with my Patronus last year!"

"Oh, yeah!" said Dean smiling. "I remember that! He was a nice guy! Still, I can't believe that they didn't get serious while they were dating…" said Dean.

"Dean…" said Sam, staring at him. "What?" asked Dean shrugging.

"Lizzie was a good kid….I liked her a lot," said Bobby, draining his glass of whiskey and reaching for the bottle so he could pour himself another. "She was like the daughter I never had,"

"Ooh! And that girl could gank a demon like no one I've ever seen – except you guys!" said Dean, as Sam and Bobby raised their eyebrows.

"Yeah, Dean," said Sam. "But I'm the guy she fell in love with!" said Sam winking. "Don't rub it in," Dean said. Sam giggled.

"You know, Sammy," said Dean. "I've been thinking. "Hmm?" asked Sam, still sipping at his first glass of whiskey. "Lizzie wouldn't want us to be upset that she's gone. She ah, would want us to remember who she was in life,"

Sam didn't smile. "Doesn't change the fact that I want her back," he said.

A few minutes later, Sam stood up. "Bathroom," he said as he walked out of the room. But instead of walking to the downstairs bathroom, he walked up the stairs to the guest bathroom, and closed and locked the door.

He took his razor out of a glass and carefully extracted the blade and tested its sharpness with his index finger, and rolled up the sleeve of his plaid shirt….

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
